Trailer
by FictionLover007
Summary: The Avengers see the Iron Man Three trailer while watching a movie. Tony is away in Malibu, and the team don't know what to do. I do not own the Avengers, and Warning: trailer and movie spoilers follow.


**I do not own the Avengers, or Marvel. I have no rights to the characters, and I have no beta, so any mistakes are my own. Enjoy.**

Steve's POV  
"Steve, get over here, the movie is starting!" I smiled at Clint's antics, and rolled my eyes. As I sat down with the bowl of popcorn, I asked "So what movie is this, again?" Natasha picked up the DVD case and said "The Bourne Legacy, so this is the latest Bourne movie." "Yeah!" Clint interrupted. "Except the main character isn't Jason Bourne, but this other guy who happens to look like me." I roll my eyes again, and say "And we are watching this why?" "Because it's team movie night." Natasha cut in, and continued. "We are doing things together as a team, like Fury suggested." "But Tony isn't here." I pointed out. Bruce looked up and said "Tony is spending Christmas, alone with Pepper, in Malibu, because he needs a break from Stark Industries, just like she does." I deflated, knowing I wasn't going to get out of this, so I sat back. Clint took that as a sign to start the movie, and the opening trailers began to roll.

**A dark area is shown, on the screen, snow falling, and a metal suit falls onto the screen. Dramatic music is playing.**

Each of the Avengers is actively paying attention to the screen, recognizing the metal suit.

**"Got a lot of apologies to make..."**

A voice-over plays, the voice recognizable to everyone in the room, their silence screaming to be noticed.

**The Iron Man pulls off the face plate, revealing the torn up face of billionaire, Tony Stark. The scene changes, to show a perfectly healthy Tony walking through a crowd of reporters.**

**The voice-over continues.**

**"Nothing has been the same since New York. You experience things, and then they're over. I can't sleep, and when I do, I have nightmares." The scenes change, from Tony doing something in the workshop, to him sitting on a bed, surrounded by pieces of scattered armor on the floor. It changes again, to show a hand touching a burnt wall. "There's a hundred people who wanna kill me. I hope I can protect the one thing I can't live without." Pepper is shown, standing in a white business suit, a look of concern on her face, and then Tony is shown, in his workshop, talking and the look of desperation on his face is visible. Then the two are shown in bed, Tony is shaking in his sleep, and Pepper is leaning over him, trying to convey comfort, when she is dragged back and a suit of armor appears over her.**

The words "This summer..." are heard, and each team member tenses.

**Iron man suits are shown exploding, and then a man is shown, taking off his hood, revealing a very familiar image of Steve's shield to be tattooed on the back of his neck. "Ladies, children, sheep..." Images of destruction are shown, and a man who isn't Tony kisses Pepper on the cheek, and then of Tony in surgery, with his arc reactor clearly visible, and then of a plane exploding and people flying through the air, Iron Man trying to catch them. "...some people call me a terrorist, I consider myself a teacher." More images of Pepper crying while strapped to something, and then of someone holding an Iron Man face plate, a gorge splitting the metal almost in half and burn marks littering the surface. "Lesson number one..." Choppers are shown, flying towards a large house on the cliffs, and then a scene of Tony and Pepper standing and looking around in panic. "...Heroes, there is no such thing." A man in a dark leather cape looks up, and then the choppers are shown opening up to reveal missiles. The missiles are fired and the camera follows their path until the missile hit the house. Tony and Pepper are knocked off of their feet by an explosion, dust and debris swirling around them. Part on the house is shown falling, Iron Man sliding with it, being dragged underwater and large pieces of concrete sealing him in an underwater tomb. **

Words appear again, saying "Iron Man 3" and the scene changes to someone dragging something in the snow. Words appear again saying "May 3rd, 2013."

The trailer has ended, but there is still silence. Each Avenger has a look of shock upon their face. I come around, and realize what I just saw. I looked at Bruce in horror, and said "Was that the Malibu house being shot at by missiles?" Bruce nodded and said "Yeah, but last I checked, it was still intact." "While that is very important, did I, or did I not, see the Mandarin in there, doing some of the voice-overs as well?" Natasha nodded. "Who is the Mandarin?" I looked around confused and the Clint explained. "The Mandarin is a possible threat to the United States, a figurehead, a face to a terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings. They work mostly by intimidation of taking hostages and random attacks on the military based in the Middle East. Bombings aren't their style, not that we know of." "The Ten Rings?" Bruce's chocked voice rang out in the room and everyone looked at him. His pale face looked terrified, and then he said "That was the terrorist group that kidnapped Tony and held him hostage in Afghanistan." The revelation echoed around in my head, and I felt immense guilt over what I said to Tony in the Helecarrier lab when I first met him. I had told him I knew men worth ten of him, but in reality, Tony was worth ten of most of them, he knew war, and my ignorance had truly left me reeling at how much I didn't know my own teammate. Then Clint flinched and said "Do we tell him?" I looked at him. "Do we tell who what?" "Do we tell Tony we know his Malibu house is going to be blown up by the terrorist group which permanently changed his life? Do we tell him that he will be in a fight, that he most likely will lose? Do we tell him?" Natasha shook her head, and said "We can't, we don't know that this will actually happen. Telling him will make it worse." Clint glared at her and said "And would you be willing to live with the consequences of us knowing and it actually happened. We will have done nothing to stop it." Natasha glared back and left. Bruce followed her, and soon they were all gone until I was the only one left. I noticed the movie playing and sighed. "So much for movie night."

Words appear again, saying "Iron Man 3" and the scene changes to someone dragging something in the snow. Words appear again saying "May 3rd, 2013."

The trailer has ended, but there is still silence. Each Avenger has a look of shock upon their face. I come around, and realize what I just saw. I looked at Bruce in horror, and said "Was that the Malibu house being shot at by missiles?" Bruce nodded and said "Yeah, but last I checked, it was still intact." "While that is very important, did I, or did I not, see the Mandarin in there, doing some of the voice-overs as well?" Natasha nodded. "Who is the Mandarin?" I looked around confused and the Clint explained. "The Mandarin is a possible threat to the United States, a figurehead, a face to a terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings. They work mostly by intimidation of taking hostages and random attacks on the military based in the Middle East. Bombings aren't their style, not that we know of." "The Ten Rings?" Bruce's chocked voice rang out in the room and everyone looked at him. His pale face looked terrified, and then he said "That was the terrorist group that kidnapped Tony and held him hostage in Afghanistan." The revelation echoed around in my head, and I felt immense guilt over what I said to Tony in the Helecarrier lab when I first met him. I had told him I knew men worth ten of him, but in reality, Tony was worth ten of most of them, he knew war, and my ignorance had truly left me reeling at how much I didn't know my own teammate. Then Clint flinched and said "Do we tell him?" I looked at him. "Do we tell who what?" "Do we tell Tony we know his Malibu house is going to be blown up by the terrorist group which permanently changed his life? Do we tell him that he will be in a fight, that he most likely will lose? Do we tell him?" Natasha shook her head, and said "We can't, we don't know that this will actually happen. Telling him will make it worse." Clint glared at her and said "And would you be willing to live with the consequences of us knowing and it actually happened. We will have done nothing to stop it." Natasha glared back and left. Bruce followed her, and soon they were all gone until I was the only one left. I noticed the movie playing and sighed. "So much for movie night."


End file.
